


Until We Meet Again

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Tragedy, dark path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor meets Sansa again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happily ever after. Turn back now if that's what you are looking for.

She was so different. So was he for that matter, but her...his little bird...he barely recognized her. She smiled when she saw him, nothing like when he first met her, but so much more than the false smiles she gave to those around her.

They were now in the godswood of Winterfell. She stood above the broken and bloody body of Petyr Baelish. Baelish had laid hands on her and she cried for Sandor to kill him. He hadn't hesitated and Baelish's blood covered them both. 

The look in her eyes, that wild, hungry look, one he had seen in soldiers, in his brother, had probably worn it himself on several occasions. That was the look of a killer, one who enjoys it. _Killing is the sweetest thing there is._

No. It wasn't. It shouldn't be. Not for her. Never for her. What had this world done to her to make her like that? What had he not done to help? _I should have stolen her. I should have knocked her out and stolen her._

He couldn't change the past, but he could save her now, the only way he knew how.

“I'm so sorry, little bird. I failed you,” he whispered in her ear, sliding his knife easily into her side, an almost silent gasp and a quick death for her. “Sansa. I won't let you pass from this world alone,” he promised. He took the knife, put it in her hand, and pushed it into his heart. Her eyes were wide, with surprise, with fear, he wasn't sure.

Then she smiled. A smile from long ago. Sweet and full of promise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Thank you. Sandor.”

They held each other, as the Stranger took them from this world.

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode left me feeling quite awful.


End file.
